


I didn't realize (it was you all along)

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: The fluttery feeling Donghyun felt was foreign - something he wasn't familiar with, something he never felt before in his 18 years of living. It felt like a flower blossom to life with the scent of spring. And it started in a dark bedroom with a glowing moon by the window and a best friend - his best friend named Hong Joochan who fell on top of him.--(or when Donghyun realized he liked Joochan more than just best friend)





	I didn't realize (it was you all along)

The school bell rang for the last time on that day and a collection of hurried footsteps ran down the staircase. With the evening sun descending below the soft orange sky and arms around their shoulders, four close friends were walking their way back home. Bong Jaehyun. Kim Jibeom. Kim Donghyun. And Hong Joochan.

The four of them had been inseparable since their first year of high school. Either being classmates or not, they would still make time to gather around and form a stronger circle. How time flew so fast, they were already in their senior year before stepping into either college or university; another phase of life.

They also came to understand Jaehyun's habit of spacing out which ended up him walking to the other direction while Jibeom had to reach his house before 7PM to help his mother preparing the dinner for the siblings. And the rest of the daily routine went on the same way; Donghyun and Joochan walking together towards a subway station.

But, it was not the same that day. Something was definitely off – Joochan noticed that, so he averted his attention to look at his best friend who had been quiet for quite some time.

"Is something wrong?" Joochan's question caught Donghyun off guard; Donghyun quickly shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" Donghyun asked as they walked down the stairs. Joochan almost tripped on his step but Donghyun was fast to hold a secure grip on the latter's arm. A worried glare was thrown at Joochan but he smiled it off.

"I know you long enough to notice…" Joochan walked down the last stairs safely but Donghyun didn't let go of his grip even after they walked a little to the side of the station, giving way to the other passengers.

Donghyun let out a heavy sigh before looking down at his worn-out shoes. Joochan kept a half worried, half curious look at his best friend until Donghyun voiced out what he had in mind. 

"My brother is going back to Jeonju this Saturday. He was transferred to work at one of the branches there starting next week." Donghyun started out slow, but Joochan had already caught where Donghyun's concern came in picture.

"You're gonna be okay staying alone at the apartment?" Joochan dragged Donghyun towards one of the benches by the side and they both took a seat, ignoring the trains that they missed.

"That's the thing. I'm okay with it, but Sunggyu-hyung isn't. I don't know how to convince him." Donghyun kept his head low. His hand was slightly shaking before he continued. "So I thought that I may have to crash in your place for a few nights before I come up with a list of good reasons why I can live on my own."

"You can stay with me as long as you want," Joochan said with a happy smile plastered on his face. Who wouldn't dream of living together with their best friends? "We have finals in two weeks, forms and documents to be submitted a week after that… That's a lot of work to do, let's not add another one, ya?" and Donghyun couldn't be happier.

"Thanks. I know I can count on you." and Donghyun gave a tight grip on Joochan's arm before retracting his hold on the latter.

"Anytime…" Joochan stood up from his seat, didn't forget to wave his best friend goodbye as he tried to catch on the next train. Donghyun did the same but something was different on his way back to his apartment. He noticed how stupid he looked, smiling like an idiot from the reflection of the train's window.

 

**********

 

That Saturday came by fast. Donghyun and his older brother, Sunggyu had already packed their things in boxes after boxes without leaving anything behind. Woohyun, Sunggyu's boyfriend _(Donghyun didn't have to ask to know)_ , helped them moved out the boxes into the back of his car.

They drove along the highway for half an hour before Donghyun went down to stand in front of Joochan's doorway. While Donghyun waited for his best friend after knocking on the door, Sunggyu and Woohyun carried Donghyun's things towards the apartment. Thank goodness Donghyun only had three boxes and a luggage.

"Oh, welcome!" Joochan greeted the three guests overly excited. "Please come inside. My sister isn't around, but I already told her and she was more than happy to have Donghyun in the household."

"You're exaggerating." Donghyun pulled his luggage across the entryway until he reached the living room. Sunggyu and Woohyun joined in the living room a minute after and Joochan went to the kitchen to get the earl grey tea he made for his guests.

"We can't stay long, Joochan. Sorry." Sunggyu apologized when Joochan unknowingly pouted. He knew the younger guy loved his company – he enjoyed spending time with Joochan too, but he needed to get to Jeonju before midnight. Sunggyu managed to ruffle Joochan's hair messily and gave a few advices to his dear brother, Donghyun.

"Hyung, I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I have to do…" Donghyun stood up but Sunggyu's smile softened.

"You're always a kid to me, Donghyun-ah. Now, be good to Joochan."

Before Sunggyu walked out of the entryway, he didn’t forget to thank Joochan once again for the help. Woohyun went to hug Donghyun and Joochan before disappearing behind the closed door. Donghyun mumbled something under his breath, but Joochan couldn't be bothered as his eyes lingered on the door.

"I'm gonna miss Sunggyu-hyung and Woohyun-hyung. Who's gonna go karaoke with me after this?" Joochan dramatically dropped his weight on the couch and Donghyun rolled his eyes.

"Hello? I've been with you all the time…" Donghyun took a seat next to Joochan and had his eyes focused on his best friend.

"But, it's different with Sunggyu-hyung and Woohyun-hyung." Joochan was too slow to dodge while Donghyun was too quick to throw a pillow at his friend's face. "Sorry, I was kidding, Donghyun-ie." A hand stopped Donghyun from getting up and a cheeky smile comforted his best friend who was playing pretend.

Donghyun was softened because he knew his best friend too well; he joined in smiling too before getting up to organize his things in a shared bedroom with Joochan.

\---

Later that night, Joochan got a call from his sister saying that she won't make it home in time for dinner – they had to get themselves food on their own. Joochan insisted on cooking since it saved money and Donghyun didn't mind. A simple dinner of kimchi ramen and green onion pancakes was made and the most important thing – it was edible.

Washing dishes and cleaning the table; Donghyun didn't complain or expressed with a sigh because he knew his shared duty in the household. Joochan was already in the bedroom, searching for an extra blanket and pillow for Donghyun.

Joochan suggested that they either sleep together on the bed or on the floor because, 1) Donghyun didn't mind sleeping on the floor but Joochan didn't want him to, and 2) Joochan wanted to make his guest comfortable by offering the other side of the bed but Donghyun hesitated.

"Come on, Donghyun," Joochan whined a little. "let's sleep on the bed. It's not like we've never done it before. We slept together on camping trips and retreats so many times already." Sure, Joochan got the point, but Donghyun didn't feel nice to interrupt.

"Pardon my intrusion." Donghyun slowly dropped his weight on the other side of the bed while Joochan was already making himself comfortable under his blanket. The semi queen-sized bed was not too big yet not too small for them. The distance was comfortable enough for best friends to share because that was what they were – best friends.

The moon was shining brightly that night; a faint light passed through the crack of the curtains by Donghyun's side and the latter was getting sleepy each passing minute. He felt a movement shifted behind him. Knowing Joochan for more than four years, he probably couldn't sleep.

"Joo?" Donghyun called out without turning around to face his best friend.

"Yeah?" and judging from the voice, Joochan also had his back facing Donghyun.

"You can't sleep?"

"I guess I'm too nervous for the finals." and a sigh could be heard, a sigh of mixed worry and anxiousness.

"Don't worry. We get to study together a lot from now on." Donghyun suggested and Joochan stopped from moving around.

"You're right." He didn't have to look to know that Joochan was smiling. "Goodnight, Donghyunie."

"Goodnight, Joo."

 

**********

 

A week passed by so soon and the finals were just another week ahead. Donghyun became comfortable being a part of the Hong's household. Joochan loved the extra presence and his sister really enjoyed spoiling Donghyun over foods and necessities even when Donghyun had everything taken care of.

He thought he had known Joochan enough, but there was more about him that Donghyun got to discover after living together for a week. Joochan was really responsible despite being the younger and he didn't hesitate to offer a helping hand whenever his sister couldn't get things done by herself.

Joochan was also matured and could be independent at times even though he was clingy and didn't want to leave Donghyun's side. Like the very moment where they studied on the shared bed but Joochan was fast asleep.

"Hey," Donghyun poked Joochan's side but no reaction. Donghyun looked at the clock and decided to call it a night. He packed the stationeries and organized the books neatly to put on the bedside table.

"Hey," Donghyun tried again because Joochan fell asleep at an awkward position where his neck and back would go numb the first thing in the morning. "Joo, wake up. You should sleep properly…" but Joochan didn't moved a muscle.

That's it. Donghyun went to switch off the light and walked on Joochan's side of the bed. He knew too well with his small figure, he couldn't lift Joochan but at least he could move the latter a bit to a comfortable position. He slowly snaked his arms under Joochan's neck and hooked Joochan's knees upwards.

But before he could move his sleeping friend to a comfortable position, Joochan unwarily moved around and Donghyun didn't have the strength to hold on. He hit his butt first on the floor, followed by Joochan's weight on top of his and goodness, he _is_ heavy.

His eyes opened slowly and carefully from the pain on his body to find sleeping Joochan lying unconsciously on top of him; too close which invaded his personal space. And what made Donghyun stopped squirming underneath the weight was the soft touch against his thin lips. _Wait, wait!!_ Donghyun averted his attention to find Joochan's lips on top of his. 

_Wait a minute!!_

Donghyun didn't make a move; he waited for any reaction from Joochan, his very own best friend. But it seemed that Joochan was still sleeping soundly, didn't realize anything that happened. Donghyun flinched away because best friends wouldn't do that – shouldn't do that. He pushed Joochan off him gently enough before grabbing the pillows and blankets.

They could just sleep on the floor tonight.

\---

Donghyun thought he could put on his normal face and give his usual smile but he couldn't. How could he when every time Joochan looked at him and smiled, he remembered that night where they kissed. Not exactly kiss – just a soft touch on the lips. But Donghyun couldn't get rid of Joochan in his mind and dream ever since.

With finals just around the corner, Donghyun didn't want anything to bother him.

So, he called his brother one night when Joochan was already asleep in the bedroom. He walked outside to the balcony and sat on the floor near the railing. The moon was shining brightly on the night sky; he felt as if the moon was ready to hear whatever he wanted to ask and the stars would grant him the answers.

Waiting for the call to dial was not a pain since Sunggyu would pick it up right after.

"Hyung, did I wake you up?"

_\- No, you didn't. What's wrong, Donghyun-ah? It's rare for you to call around this hour._

"I wanna ask you something."

_\- Sure. Go on…_

"How do you accept any uncertainty? I mean, how do you know what you feel is real and it’s not something else?” Donghyun could hear a calm breathing from the other line.

_\- Well, first of all, you don’t have to rush because what you feel flows with the time. You should just let the time plays its part and see where it goes from there… Why, Donghyun-ah?_

Donghyun let out a heavy sigh with an amount of burden on his shoulders. "It's Joochan."

_\- What’s with him? Do you guys have a fight or something?_

“No, hyung. It’s not him, it’s me.... I don’t wanna say anything because I’m still confused.”

_\- Ahh, I understand. Don't worry, Donghyun-ah. Just take as much time as you want to get to know your own feelings and don't ever deny it. But you should focus on the finals first, okay?_

"Okay, hyung."

_\- We'll talk about this later. You should get some sleep, Donghyun-ah._

"You too, hyung. And thanks..."

_\- No problem. That's what brothers are for._

And they bid goodnight at each other before ending the call. Donghyun rested his head on the railing, his phone was held tight in between his hands. His eyes were closed as he listened to his own heart that kept on beating for _Hong Joochan, Hong Joochan and Hong Joochan._

Donghyun sighed. _Is this feeling real?_ The stars seemed to nod at his question.

 

**********

 

The week of the finals was hectic.

It was evident with the less amount of sleep, dark circles under their eyes. But, Donghyun looked paler than normal since he spent the sleepless night wondering. He knew he shouldn’t but sleeping next to the person he wanted to avoid the most was very hard. Especially when he still couldn’t understand what he truly felt towards his best friend. 

He was also aware that his gaze on Joochan lingered longer than usual. And how easy for him to broke into laughter and happy smile whenever Joochan did something ridiculously cute; how weirdly creepy he was to lock his gaze at the sleeping Joochan every night.

The fluttering inside of him was something beyond his control and each passing moment, Donghyun’s hand twitched whenever Joochan made contact or stayed too close.

But of course, being Kim Donghyun, he didn’t let any of those wondering and thoughts disturbed him from concentrating on what’s important. He pushed everything aside, regardless his own feelings, to focus on the finals instead. And it was a bliss. He kept his fingers crossed, hoping for the best because he knew he gave his everything and did very well. 

The last bell rang a minute after the invigilator retrieved the papers and the students started to gather in their own circles. Donghyun stood up from his seat to gather his things inside of his backpack when he felt a familiar warmth around his shoulder. He looked aside to find a smiling Joochan standing next to him with his arm rested on Donghyun’s shoulder. There was that fluttering again but Donghyun ignored it.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else before we head back home?” Donghyun tried to hide the pink shade on his cheeks because _home?_ – Joochan was his home, _always had been_. He quickly dismissed the thought and gave a reply to his best friend.

“I don’t mind, anywhere you wanna go…” and Joochan pulled Donghyun too close for a hug. Donghyun fixated his eyes elsewhere around the examination hall, not wanting to witness how close they were. But being in Joochan’s embrace was comfortable and nice; Donghyun liked it. Except for the fact that he couldn’t stop the fluttering inside of him – the sensation was painful. 

“Let’s go karaoke!!” Joochan shouted a little bit too loud, gaining curious eyes around the hall and Donghyun immediately looked downwards, trying to hide himself from the embarrassment.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

And so, they went to a karaoke bar, a private one to be exact. Donghyun didn’t know why Joochan wanted to go to the private bar but he followed suit. Joochan’s voice was indeed beautiful; Donghyun was mesmerized but never he appreciated the younger’s voice a little bit too much than he should.

How Joochan sang so passionately had Donghyun’s eyes fixated on the singer. How Joochan poured his feelings onto his singing was something Donghyun would like to see every single day. How Joochan easily called out the word, ‘love’ was something Donghyun wanted to wake up to every single morning. 

And the wondering began. Donghyun knew it was wrong for him to have this kind of thoughts towards his very own best friend, but it was what he felt. Like Sunggyu said, _“don’t ever deny your own feelings.”_ So, Donghyun was sure he had romantic feelings for his best friend at this point.

The question was; was he willing to take the risk and confess? Or was he willing to sacrifice his feelings for the sake of the friendship that he valued? Tough one, huh? But Donghyun tried to not make it too obvious that he had been staring at Joochan far too long than a friend should.

\---

After the karaoke session ended, with Joochan sang through the entire hour while Donghyun was drowning in the feelings he had, they went to walk back towards Joochan’s apartment. Joochan’s sister already texted that she wouldn’t be able to go back home that night since there were so many work to do at the office. Donghyun sighed. A night to themselves. Anything could happen, anything could, but Donghyun tried to control his emotions.

The walk was quiet yet very calming with the stars along the night sky and the autumn leaves starting to dance on its course before landing on the sidewalk. It was a normal walk like their normal daily routine; Donghyun and Joochan walked side by side heading home. But something triggered Donghyun to lose his control when Joochan slowly held his hand. 

(It was way normal for them to hold hands compared to sharing a bed, sharing a personal space together, but Donghyun didn’t know how possible it was to feel so intimate from such normal gesture.)

Donghyun stopped on his track and turned around to examine Joochan’s behavior. There was a genuine smile on Joochan’s face with a hint of pink blush on his cheeks. Donghyun waited until his best friend voiced out his thought.

Joochan’s smile didn’t leave his face and he tightened the grip on their clasped hands. “Thank you, Donghyunie.”

Donghyun was confused, because it was too sudden and out of nowhere. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Joochan bit his lower lips before continue. “I realized that I didn’t thank you enough after all these years. You’re always with me and I know I shouldn’t pick favorite, but you’re really special than Jaehyun and Jibeom.”

Donghyun was speechless, his small eyes widened in surprise.

“I hope we get into the same university. Easier for us to rent an apartment together and spend more time like how we are now. Don’t you think so, Donghyunie?”

Donghyun’s expression softened and he broke into a smile, a contented smile. “That will be amazing, Joo.”

“Let’s go home.” Joochan walked as he pulled their clasped hands with him. Joochan was definitely beautiful – his eyes, his smile, his whole being, Donghyun couldn’t take his eyes off his best friend. The stars were shining, the leaves were dancing – everything seemed to be in a perfect place for a perfect moment. 

Listening to the whisper of his heart, Donghyun swiftly pulled Joochan back and dropped a chaste peck on the corner of Joochan’s lips. They stayed still for a moment, soft touches against their lips and Joochan couldn’t comprehend anything. It was too short, Donghyun quickly retracted himself and his hand from Joochan’s hold to walk the opposite direction.

Joochan was left alone, dumbfounded and eyes widened in surprise at the realization a minute after.

That’s it. 

That was it. 

Donghyun blew it up, he chose his heart over his rationality. Joochan would definitely avoid him and the four of them wouldn’t be the same anymore. How could they stayed the same when Donghyun had already develop a crush on his best friend? Donghyun fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

“Hyung, I ruined it. I ruined it, hyung…”

 

**********

 

Ever since the incident, they had been avoiding each other as much as they could. They took the morning train to school at different time and rarely gather around with Jaehyun and Jibeom during lunch break. Donghyun had been coming home at late hour every night and Joochan made the effort of going to bed early. Even though he couldn’t fall asleep, thinking and wondering, but when Donghyun still slept next to him on his bed, he knew everything would be okay. 

Everything will.

Joochan’s sister wasn’t oblivious to see how her brother and his best friend had been acting weird lately. The boys used to be very loud and inseparable, but she noticed how they had been very quiet and avoiding each other.

“Is everything okay?” Joochan’s sister made her way towards the sink where her brother washed the dishes.

“Yeah, everything’s good.” Joochan’s voice was flat, monotonous. He couldn’t lie and his sister could see right through him.

“Are you having a fight with Donghyun?” Joochan’s sister asked carefully, not wanting to hurt anyone she unintended to. Joochan really couldn’t lie when he almost dropped the plate upon hearing Donghyun’s name.

He sighed. “It’s not like we had a fight or anything. It’s just that things had been awkward between us…”

“How come?” Joochan’s sister were fully focused on his brother, knowing that the chance to discover the truth had finally come.

“I don’t know how but it turned out that way. What should I do, noona?” Joochan dried his hands with a cloth and put the apron away.

“It might be the best to talk to him rather than avoiding, because then, you wouldn’t know the truth…” Joochan’s sister advised and he nodded.

“I’ll do that.”

\---

The day finally came where they had to submit their form with their dream universities on the options, dream jobs and possible plans in the near future. It had been four days since the incident and Joochan couldn’t stand the silent treatment anymore. He walked towards Donghyun who just submitted his form to their homeroom teacher.

“Hey,” Joochan greeted, trying to put his usual happy smile.

“Hey,” Donghyun also smiled, but it looked slightly different. It was a mixed of guilt and anxious. Joochan didn’t like that smile.

“Which university did you put on your first option?”

“The same as we promised...” and they both smiled sheepishly. Donghyun was about to return to his seat when Joochan interrupted him halfway.

“Do you have a dance practice tonight?” Joochan played with the hem of his school uniform nervously and Donghyun rubbed his nape from the embarrassment.

“I do…”

“Can I come with you?”

“Sure.”

“Great.”

They both turned to walk back towards their seats. Donghyun had to stop his shaking hands while Joochan was trying his best to ignore the budding in his heart. It was not even spring but why did they feel the flowers blossoming and butterflies flying around? Even from the short conversation had a big impact on them.

Donghyun didn’t say much on their way towards the dance studio. He smiled at Joochan and Joochan took the time to look around and find a spot on the side of the studio. Donghyun disappeared behind the closed door to come back wearing his sport attire. A sleeveless black shirt which complemented his pale skin and a three-quarter tracksuit.

It literally had another effect on Joochan when he realized the feeling he had for Donghyun was slowly starting to be something different. Donghyun looked more attractive than usual and he simply looked the best whenever he was dancing in passion. That satisfied smile on Donghyun’s face when he danced was something Joochan wanted for himself. 

Joochan knew he was greedy – he wanted to have Donghyun to himself even more when the crowd started to circle the talented, skilled dancer. There were other people who were too close and invaded Donghyun’s space but the latter couldn’t be bothered. He enjoyed the company and was in love in his passion towards dancing.

There was nothing Joochan could do other than accepting the reality.

When the crowd started to dismiss and the other dancer waved everyone goodbye, Donghyun walked towards Joochan who was waiting on the side of the studio.

“Sorry, it was probably boring.” Donghyun rubbed his exposed arm to hide the guilt, but Joochan waved it off.

“No, it was okay. I had a great time actually…” and Donghyun broke into a happy smile. He was glad that Joochan got to feel the same way he did. There were beads of sweats on Donghyun’s forehead, Joochan quickly pulled a napkin out of his pocket to gently dapped it off. Donghyun was stunned but he silently liked being taken care of. 

Donghyun made his way towards the exit and Joochan followed behind. The rest of the walk towards Joochan’s apartment was quiet – this time it was subtly comfortable kind of quiet, yet none of them started a conversation along the way even when they walked inside of the apartment. They went to do their own things separately before they both decided to go to bed at the same time that night.

Joochan was fidgeting on his side of the bed, wanting to talk but didn’t know how to start. He finally turned himself around to look at Donghyun but the latter was facing the window.

“Donghyunie,” Joochan started out slowly. “Do you wanna talk?”

The said guy finally turned around after a minute of silence to find Joochan’s doe eyes attentively on him. He roamed his eyes around to examine Joochan’s features and the guy looked breathtaking under the glow of the moon.

“Say, Donghyunie,” Joochan’s voice was low and Donghyun hummed in response. “About the kiss, do you wanna talk about it?” Joochan played with his blanket and averted his eyes elsewhere from the softening gaze Donghyun was giving.

“I can talk about it if you want me to…” Donghyun threaded carefully, being considerate towards Joochan’s feelings. Joochan looked up to find Donghyun’s eyes and slowly nodded.

“Well, the kiss was something I wanted to do and after hesitating for so many times, that night seemed like the perfect moment to do it. So, I did.”

“Does it have any meaning?”

Donghyun bit his lips before he continued. “It does…” and his voice trailed off with the stillness of the night.

“Would you like to do it again?” Donghyun’s small eyes widened and thin lips gaped in surprise but Joochan was being serious. He noticed how the younger guy started to tremble faintly from the nervousness and the hint of anticipation in his eyes. Donghyun shifted on the shared bed closer towards Joochan to close the gap and drop a loving kiss, full on the lips.

Joochan had his eyes closed a second after their lips touched to appreciate Donghyun’s lips lingered on his. But when he felt a movement shifted further from him, he opened his eyes to find Donghyun smiling contentedly.

“Already did.” Donghyun responded. His small eyes disappeared behind the happy smile and Joochan could feel the blossoming in his heart. They stayed at a very close distance, eyes roaming around to find sincerity behind the hazel eyes. 

Joochan unknowingly brought his finger up to trace on Donghyun’s fringes while Donghyun tried to stay alive from the sweet touch. “So, I guess that was our second kiss, huh?” Joochan broke the comfortable silence, finger still playing with Donghyun’s fringes.

“It was our third actually…” Donghyun confessed and it was Joochan’s turn to be in complete surprise.

“What? When?!”

“That night where we both slept on the floor…” Joochan was flushed red, he immediately went to hide under his blanket while Donghyun broke into a heartful laughter.

 

**********

 

They couldn’t describe with words and expressed enough at how happy they were to enroll into the same university. Donghyun immediately called his brother to let him know the news and the plan while Joochan was next to him – just being by Donghyun’s side was more than enough as a moral support.

Joochan also told his sister the news and the plan he made with Donghyun. She was extremely happy to hear both and couldn’t wait to help them moved out because she needed the apartment to herself. Joochan laughed at the reason but knowing how his sister was, he knew she had been helping him a lot and he couldn’t thank her enough. 

Finally, his sister wouldn’t have to worry about him since he got Donghyun. (well, he always had Donghyun.) Joochan blushed at the thought.

The remaining days of their senior year went by quickly until it was the night of the prom. Donghyun didn’t want to go at first, he was too lazy to join in the crowd, but since Joochan insisted, he gladly followed. They put on their best suits and styled their hair middle parting because Donghyun looked the best with his hair middle parted and Joochan loved to match Donghyun, especially on special occasion.

Joochan’s sister dropped them at school and they walked in the hall side by side, hand in hand. Some of their friends cooed at the cutest couple of the year, some girls giggled at how complement they were together. Joochan had to hide his red face in Donghyun’s shoulder while his boyfriend laughed it off wholeheartedly. 

They finally noticed Jaehyun and Jibeom in the crowd and made their way towards their close friends. There were proud smiles, Donghyun and Joochan softened at the look their friends gave them.

“Finally…”

“Took you guys long enough.”

Donghyun’s small eyes went wide because he didn’t know it was obvious and noticeable. Joochan immediately waved it off before telling Jaehyun and Jibeom how they started. For the rest of the night, they held hands under the table and went around greeting the others with happy smiles on their faces. 

They’re inseparable – they definitely are.

\---

After the prom ended, the four of them walked back to Joochan’s apartment. Joochan already told his sister about the sleepover and his sister allowed them to. _Just don’t make too much noise,_ his sister said. 

Without wasting a minute, Donghyun went to prepare himself to take a shower. Joochan, Jaehyun and Jibeom were lazing around on the floor, catching up and telling each other more stories they didn’t be able to share before. Just as Donghyun changed into his nightwear and stepped into the bathroom, he pulled the curtains over the transparent wall.

Joochan found it weird for a second. “Do you really need to do that between us?” he heard himself before he could swallow it back. Jaehyun and Jibeom gave him a surprised look but a minute after that, they saw a toothbrush flying across the room, accurately hit Joochan’s head.

“I love you too!” Joochan screamed loud enough for Donghyun to hear behind the walls while waving his own toothbrush in the air. Jaehyun and Jibeom shook their heads, laughing after that at how stupidly in love their friends were.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me I'm not the only one shipping these two ;;;;; I used to ship donghyun with bomin at first, but after I watched the whole woollimpick - yeah this happened... gosh, I have this urge to write youngtaek x seungmin too, I'm not kidding. (maybe one day, one day when I have the inspiration to write again, but I can foresee myself writing more donghyun x joochan) I love golcha so much, I really want them to grow up successfully like their beloved sunbaes :) I. LOVE. THEM.
> 
> (do drop some comments because I'm always insecure about my writing, really much appreciated to know your opinions too)
> 
> ((thank you to you who proofread this, I didn't have to mention, you know who I'm talking about))


End file.
